watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Bowl of Questions: Sydriya
' Sydriya (#50)|next=yes|nextvideo= Happy Wheels (3) (#51)}} The second video in the Big Bowl of Questions series. Sydney and Mariya were paired up to answer questions from a bowl. The questions presumably came from the fans. The video was uploaded on January 11th, 2014 and was the 50th video uploaded onto the channel. Video Synopsis If you could be a cartoon character, who would you be? Mariya answers that she would be Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls, with the reason that the show was awesome and that she could fly. Sydney adds that she would be small enough to fit anywhere. Mariya sums ups her reasons as: she could hide anywhere, she could fly, and be cute all the time. What is your worst habit? Sydney answers that eating chips is her worst habit as she would demolish a single bag. What is your favorite thing about yourself? Mariya answers that, personality wise, she likes her quirkiness and outgoing nature. She then reveals that her real favorite thing about herself are her breasts. She alternatively answers her eyes. If you could live anywhere, where would you live? Sydney answers that she would live in Australia since her name is a city in the country. Sydney explains that she had been to Australia and found it cool to see her name everywhere. What do you like and hate the most about WatchGirlsPlay? Sydney almost reads the question as "Who do you like and hate the most about WatchGirlsPlay", as Mariya answers that they're all friends and that they've known each other for a while. She adds that it's extra fun when they get together for a shoot, as someone would be playing a game in the room while the rest of them are in the other room having a good old time. Sydney reveals that they have to get rid of the giggling from outside the room that gets recorded off the videos. For the thing she hates, or find the hardest, is talking during horror games explaining that she just wants to hide in a corner and be quiet, though she still plays it for the fans. Sydney comments that she is the exact opposite. Who is your favorite GirlsPlay girl and why? Mariya finds the question hard to answer, since all the girls have different personalities. Sydney states that it depends on the game and answers that based off the videos, Renae is her favorite as she sings to anything which Sydney says she can't do. Mariya adds that she also sings during filming, but it never ends up on the video. If you were a boy, which GirlsPlay girl would you crush on? Sydney finds the question interesting as she finds it hard to answer. Mariya lists off hair colors, to which Sydney comments that it's something she'd never thought about. Sydney then answers that knowing the boy version of her, if she wasn't girly, she would crush on Andrea since she has the dark, bad girl vibe. Sydney explains her answer being that every girl likes the bad boy and vice versa. What was your most awkward moment? Mariya feels that she is awkward and finds it hard to answer. Sydney decides to answer the question first, and apologizes to her friend in advance in case she watches the video, and answers going to the movies with her friend and her mother to watch Brokeback Mountain and sitting between them. She explains that she would be watching the movie and being able to feel the awkward energy between the mother and the friend. Mariya answers that her awkward moment was in freshman year with her first boyfriend and going to their first movie together, which she admits is awkward enough. They went to see Wall.E, though her boyfriend was more interested in making out with her rather than the movie. She then tried to focus on the movie but could tell that her boyfriend was trying to get her attention. Sydney comments that Mariya's awkward story beats hers as the girls discuss the general awkwardness of the first movie date. External Links Category:Big Bowl of Questions Category:Sydney Category:Mariya Category:2014